Un plaisir dangereux
by Rouge Baiser
Summary: Entrez dans le monde de la police criminelle. Imaginez Edward dans la peau d'un criminel à ses heures perdues.Imaginez Bella dans la peau d'une policière à la crime ... Et si Bella trouvait le lourd secret d'Edward, à savoir son côté obscure ?
1. Chapter 1: la recrue

**Une envie de mélange,**

**une série et un film !**

**_Dexter et Twilight ! _**

**Une fiction basée sur Bella et Edward dans le monde de la police criminelle.**

**Imaginez Edward dans la peau d'un criminel à ses heures perdues.**

**Imaginez Bella dans la peau d'une policière à la crime, retrouvant des meurtriers en tous genres**

**Nous prenons juste les personnages de la saga Twilight que nous mettons dans la vie des personnages de Dexter.**

**Pourquoi associer ces deux mondes ? Tout simplement parce que nous aimons, le romantisme et le fantastique de Twilight, et le comique et le suspense de Dexter.**

**C'est une histoire All Human avec risque de Lemon.**

**Prologue : **

Dans cette ville de Miami, où la violence fait rage, de multitudes de meurtres naissent. Crimes sanglants, Crimes passionnels, Crimes de gangs, Crimes de serials killers ... la liste est longue. Heureusement que cette ville tropicale a entre ses mains l'une des équipes d'agents de police les plus compétentes au Monde. Ce qui fait la force de l'équipe, un élément essentiel, l'expert en projection en sang, Edward, qui derrière son travail le jour, cache la nuit un lourd secret. Et si, une nouvelle dans l'équipe, découvre ce mystère ...et le mettait en danger ...

**Titre:** Un plaisir dangereux.

**Disclamer:** les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer, On s'amuse simplement avec eux.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : La recrue**_

**(POV Bella)**_**  
**_

Je me dépêche de sortir de ma bagnole, je suis encore en retard, mon deuxième jour ici, et je commence déjà. Il faut dire que Miami est une grande ville.

- Hey Swan, ramène tes fesses ici.

Emmett Hale, mon supérieur hiérarchique, ce n'est pas bon ça ! Merde.

- Désolée, j'me suis perdue, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de visiter la ville. Me justifiai-je.

- Mouais. Fit-il en me poussant vers la scène de crime.

Je ne dis pas un mot de plus et suis mon sergent, nous rejoignons le légiste auprès du corps.

- Alors Mazooka, t'as quelque chose à nous dire ?

- A en voir ses vêtements, c'est encore une prostituée.

- Putain, le criminel a remis ça !

- Je confirme, c'est le même mode opératoire que les autres victimes.

- Okay, il est où Cullen ?

- C'est son jour de congés !

- Plus maintenant, on a besoin de lui, appelle-le ! Ordonna Emmett.

- Très bien. Fit Jasper.

- Bon Swan, va interroger Mme Morgan, c'est elle qui a découvert le corps.

- J'y vais de suite. Lançais-je.

Purée, il a un problème avec les noms de famille ou quoi. Swan par ci, Swan par là ! Pourquoi, j'ai été muté ici ? Ah oui c'est vrai, parce que je suis passée da la brigade des mœurs à celle des crimes. Un échelon de gagné mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on me donne moins d'ordres. Je questionne la dame mais mon interrogatoire ne va servir en rien dans l'enquête, elle est complètement pommée et n'a rien vu du tout à part la pauvre fille immaculée de sang jonchant le sol. Je la quitte et pars à ma voiture pour aller au bureau de police.

- Swan ! Tu vas où là ? Siffla Emmett.

- J'ai fini avec Mme Morgan, ça n'a rien donné de fructueux.

- Fais chier ! … Ah te voilà enfin Cullen ! Changea t-il de conversation.

Je tourne ma tête vers le fameux Cullen, pas mal du tout ! Bon, ce n'est pas l'heure de mater mais à retrouver ce pourri de criminel ! J'ai passé ma matinée à taper mon rapport sur l'interrogatoire de la présumée témoin. Alors que j'allais prendre ma pause et manger un morceau en ville, le sergent Hale en décide autrement.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, une nouvelle recrue est arrivée parmi nous hier, nous n'avons pas pris le temps de nous présenter dans les normes. A toi de jouer Swan.

- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella ! Fis-je en regardant mon sergent. Avant, je faisais partie de la brigade des mœurs de Jacksonville et j'ai été muté ici aux crimes. J'aime ce métier de flic depuis que je suis petite, j'ai toujours été bercé dans ce monde, mon père était le chef de la police dans une petite bourgade, Forks. Fin, voilà y'a pas grand-chose à raconter, on est tous passé par là ! Finis-je en m'asseyant à mon bureau.

J'ai passé ma pause à discuter avec mes collègues, au moins maintenant je connais quelque personne. Jasper Mazooka m'a proposé de manger un petit bout vite fait, il avait demandé à Cullen de venir, mais il a refusé, prétextant avoir du travail. En parlant de Cullen dont je ne connais pas son prénom, il n'a pas pris la peine de m'écouter ni de se présenter. Et dire qu'on travaille sur la même enquête, dont je remercie Jasper de m'avoir briffé quelque peu. Depuis quelques semaines, un tueur s'en prend à des prostituées et les tue en respectant un mode opératoire très sanglant. Après le repas, j'ai consulté les rapports des 3 précédentes victimes pour me mettre dans le bain.

- Hey Salut. Fit un doux ténor.

- Heu … Salut. Continuai-je, surprise qu'il m'adresse la parole.

- Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, j'avais du boulot, je me présente, je suis Edward Cullen, expert en projection de sang.

Je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote à bugger ainsi mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des experts en projection de sang. Je me reprends vite et lui souris.

- Enchantée Edward !

- De même Bella !

Il connait mon surnom, il a dû tout de même m'écouter lorsque je me suis présentée. Edward, c'est un prénom peu commun, j'aime beaucoup.

- Hum ! Me repris-je. C'est gentil d'être venu …

- Ah Edward, t'es là, alors tu viens ce soir ?! Me coupa une brune toute pétillante.

- Alice ! Je te présente Bella, la nouvelle recrue, Bella je te présente Alice, ma sœur.

- Salut Bella. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon bureau.

- Salut Alice. Dis-je surprise d'une telle vivacité.

- Bha tiens Bella a qu'à venir avec nous au bar ce soir. Ça te dit ?! Me proposa t-elle.

- Euh, je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger.

- T'inquiètes pas, y'a Emmett et Jasper qui seront là !

- C'est où ? Je passerai peut être.

- Okay, c'est au Purple. Et toi t'as intérêt de venir. Fit-elle en donnant un coup sur le torse d'Edward.

- Ouais, je viendrais.

- Okay, à ce soir alors. Dit-elle en s'en allant.

- Bon je retourne travailler, à ce soir ! Sourit-il.

- A ce soir. répétais-je.

Je suis restée au bureau jusque la fin de l'après-midi à faire des recherches sur notre tueur en série. On sait déjà qu'il a une dent contre les putes. Bref, j'ai quitté le commissariat vers 18 heures et je suis rentrée chez moi. A peine dans mon salon, que je m'allonge comme une loque sur le canapé. Ça fait un bien fou, je devrais demander une chaise plus confortable, parce que celle du bureau est dure comme de la pierre. J'allume la télé et regarde l'émission qui passe. Je prépare ensuite mon diner, pâtes à la bolognaise. Je mange et file sous la douche me laver. L'eau chaude est un bon moyen pour me faire décompresser, j'adore ça ! Rentrant dans ma chambre pour enfiler mon pyjama, je me rappelle qu'une soirée m'avait été proposée. J'ai accepté l'offre, je ne peux tout de même pas changer d'avis. Après un silence à réfléchir, je décide d'y aller, ça va me changer les idées et puis Alice semble très gentille, si je peux me faire une amie, autant créer les liens tout de suite. Cette soirée est une bonne opportunité. Je vais également voir des collègues, autant en profiter et les connaitre à mon tour. Je m'habille sans fantaisie, un jean, un t-shirt, des ballerines, ma paire de lunettes sous le nez et je quitte mon appartement.

* * *

_Ce n'est que le début ..._

_Alors vos avis ?_


	2. Chapter 2: une soirée mouvementée

_**Chapitre 2 **__**:**__** Soirée mouvementée**_

**(POV Bella)**_**  
**_

**Je suis une cruche, cela fait une bonne demi heure que je tourne en rond pour trouver ce fichu bar, Je vais arriver la dernière, je n'aime pas ça du tout, grrr, je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, j'aurais du demander ou c'était exactement ! Arrivant sur le parking blindé de monde, je me gare sur une place miraculeuse, je coupe le contact et me regarde vite fait dans le retro central. TocToc ! Je sursaute à ce bruit et tourne vivement ma tête vers la vitre, c'est Edward, il m'a fait une de ces peurs. Je souffle un bon coup, et ouvre ma portière.**

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. S'excusa t-il.

-Je l'espère. Fis-je en souriant, pendant que je sortais de ma bagnole.

-Je t'ai vu arrivé, alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait rentrer ensemble au lieu d'arriver chacun de son côté.

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, je préfère comme ça aussi !

-Bon, allons-y ! Alice va s'impatienter encore plus si nous ne rentrons pas là rapidement. Rit-il.

**Je le suis enfin nous sommes côte à côte, ça me fait bizarre, on dirait un couple qui arrive ! Je rigole seule, provoquant un coup de tête d'Edward en ma direction. C'est étrange, mais avec lui, j'ai une certaine confiance, je suis à l'aise avec, ce qui est plutôt impossible, je n'accorde ma confiance que rarement et ça demande du temps, beaucoup de temps. Le club est branché, la musique est bonne, cette boite est parfaite ! Edward attrape ma main et nous partons en direction du bar où Alice sautille déjà sur place.**

-Ah vous êtes arrivés ! On attendait plus que vous ! Tu es allé chercher Bella chez elle ? Demanda t-elle.

-Non, nous nous sommes croisés sur le parking. Dit-il en lâchant ma main, cette fois.

-J'aime beaucoup le club, c'est sympa. Fis-je en lui souriant.

-C'est le meilleur de Miami. S'extasia t-elle.

-Hey, Bella ! Me salua Jasper.

-Salut !

-Contente de te voir ici ! Dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil.

-Tiens Bella est parmi nous ! Remarqua Emmett.

-Oui, Alice a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter.

-C'est tout elle ! Dit-il en enlaçant une belle blonde.

-Je te présente Rosalie ma femme.

-Enchantée ! la saluais-je.

-De même Bella ! Souri t-elle.

-Tournée générale pour le dernier Arrivé. Lança Jasper.

-Je pense que c'est Bella. Répondit Edward.

-Quoi ! N'importe quoi ! C'est toi ! Je te signale que tu es arrivé juste après moi !

-De ta faute !

-Stop ! Rigola Alice, amusée. Vous êtes arrivés en même temps, faîtes moitié moitié.

-Très bien, je paye mon verre, tu payes le reste. Fis-je partant interpeller le barman.

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas 50/50 là ! Souri t-il, me suivant.

-Une bière pour moi ! Fit Jasper.

-Une autre et un « Pina colada ». Ajouta Emmett.

-Et pour moi se sera un « sex on the beach ». Cria Alice.

**J'arrive devant le barman, occupé à faire la commande de la nana juste à côté de moi, une blonde a moitié refaite et pratiquement à poil ! Je secoue la tête et rigole intérieurement. Edward débarque à mes côtés, enfin derrière moi, car le bar est comblé. La nana interpelle mon collègue d'une manière très … Miami.**

-Salut beau gosse. Fit-elle en se dandinant afin de se rapprocher de lui.

**Edward fait semblant de ne pas la voir et me donne la commande à passer. La blonde ne lâche pas l'affaire pour autant et vient se coller d'avantage à Edward. Déjà qu'on était tous très proche des uns et das autres, elle en rajoute une couche et me pousse presque pour avoir plus de place. Je ne dis rien, interceptant le regard d'Edward, tout aussi énervé que moi de l'attitude de la bimbo.**

-Mademoiselle, votre commande est prête ! Fit remarquer pour la deuxième fois le barman.

-Oh, désolée, j'étais occupée. Dit –elle prenant les deux verres et donnant un billet. Gardez la monnaie. Signala t-elle au serveur. A tout à l'heure. Souffla t-elle à Edward avant de partir.

-Hum. Me raclais-je la voix. Il faudrait trois bières, une pina colada et un sex on the beach … non deux sex on the beach. Finis-je, ne sachant pas quoi prendre.

-Désolé pour l'accrochage. S'excusa t-il.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'avoir ces propos mais à cette … conne. Ne pouvant me retenir dans mon insulte.

-Tu vas t'habituer, surtout si tu viens ici.

-Ouais, j'espère.

-Et voilà Mademoiselle. Coupa le serveur notre conversation.

-Merci ! Dit Edward avant de tendre quelques billets.

-Et je dois payer mon verre. Lui rappelais-je.

-Non, je te le paye ! dit-il dans un sourire nouveau et … en coin que j'aime beaucoup.

-D'accord ! Soufflais-je, imitant la blonde avant de partir avec les trois verres de cocktails entre mes mains.

**Nous trinquons ensemble pour ma bienvenue à la brigade. J'aime bien cette équipe, beaucoup mieux que celle de Jacksonville. Mes collègues étaient plutôt mes ennemies, très contradictoire, surtout pour régler une enquête. Cette promotion m'a été une délivrance et la jalousie de certains. Je suis contente d'être ici parmi eux que d'être resté chez moi. Alice est une fille formidable, je m'entends très bien avec, c'est comme ci on se connaissait depuis un bout de temps, comme de veilles amies qui se retrouvent. Emmett en dehors du travail, est quelqu'un de super sympa, blagueur, enfin un ami peut être au fil du temps. Jasper, lui reste le même et semble attiré par Alice, qui elle aussi n'est pas indifférente. Edward reste très mystérieux à mes yeux … Alice me sortant de mes pensées, m'a emmené vers la piste de danse, Rosalie sur les talons.**

-J'adore cette musique. S'excita t-elle.

**Et voilà, j'étais parti pour danser, Jasper nous rejoint puis Emmett et Edward. Une série de danse plus sensuelle, se fait entendre, les couples se forment de suite, Rosalie et Emmett bien entendu, Jasper et Alice, celle-ci prétextant ne pas danser avec son frère, et donc Edward et moi. J'étais très tendu, ne voulant me rapproche d'avantage de lui.**

-Ah te voilà ! Fit une voix scintillante que je reconnu.

**La blonde de tout à l'heure était revenue en chasse, se collant à son dos. Edward me fit un clin d'œil, se dégage des bras de la blonde et se rapproche de moi, ses mains sur ma taille, mon visage dans son cou. Il salue les autres et marche en direction de la sortie.**

-Hum ! Je … tu … Bégayais-je, surprise de son attitude.

-Excuse-moi. Fit-il en me lâchant. Je me suis servi de toi pour échapper à cette sangsue. Et puis, j'ai cru voir que la danse n'était pas ta tasse de thé.

-Ouais, c'est vrai ! Hum … Je vais y aller alors. Dis-je. A demain. Repris-je en me dirigeant vers ma voiture.

-A Demain Bella. Dit il en riant, voyant mon état.

-Rigole bien, tu verras demain. Criais-je, en lu tirant la langue.

**Quittant le parking, une Volvo grise me coupe la route, au volant, Edward. Il me lance un sourire en coin et quitte mon champ de vision à la prochaine intersection. Dans mon lit, je souffle de soulagement, enfin je vais pouvoir dormir. Mais avant de partir vers les bras de Morphée, je pense encore à l'approche d'Edward, il est si différent des autres garçons, et j'ai l'impression qu'il garde précieusement en lui, un secret.**

**

* * *

**

_Vos impressions sur ce chapitre, encore court. Mais on lance doucement l'action_


End file.
